


【大薛】红酒 中秋车（肉）

by Mizutsuki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutsuki/pseuds/Mizutsuki
Summary: NC16





	【大薛】红酒 中秋车（肉）

**Author's Note:**

> 补链

大张伟录完节目，打开手机就看见薛之谦的微信【张伟，我在X市录节目，你也在吗，完了一起吃饭吧。】  
【行行行，我这儿完了，你那儿什么时候完我去接你去。】  
没有回音，心说大概是在录吧，大张伟却是怎么也等不下去，最近薛之谦忙，两人都快半个月没见了，俗话说一日不见如隔三秋，再等下去，大张伟觉得他头发都要等秃了，见不到薛之谦心里老跟有只爪子在挠似的直痒痒，想着便拨通张鸣鸣的电话：“喂，我我我是大张伟，对，那什么，薛老师录节目在哪儿呢，我来参观参观，对对对，好勒，您可别告诉薛老师啊。”专业被虐狗20年的张鸣鸣同学习以为常的把地址发给大张伟，两个30多岁的老男人了，每天还整的跟17、8岁的小年轻一样虐狗，考虑一下围观群众的眼睛好不好！  
大张伟打发走了助理，因为鸣鸣提前打了招呼，没什么阻碍的混进录制现场，跟道具组借了帽子和口罩遮住扎眼的绿毛，混进摄制的人群里蹲着，薛之谦正在录最后闯酒桶阵的那趴，大张伟看着他蹦到艾伦背上差点急着冲出去，这孩子怎么也不看着人就瞎蹦，你夫君在这儿呢，诶诶诶，手往哪儿放呢！  
被坑的薛之谦第一个站在起跑点，大张伟看着他跑了没两步就被酒桶砸到在地上，心一揪一揪的疼，你们这群人下手怎么那么重，薛老师那么可爱你们怎么下的去手，哎哟，一定摔疼了，这孩子肉嫩一会儿准出乌青，都说了别来这倒霉节目，咱回家差这俩钱嘛，你不心疼有人心疼着呢。  
薛之谦不自知的闻了闻身上，眼睛亮晶晶的说：“我现在身上都是红酒诶，好甜哦。”这边大张伟咽了口口水，您就是个撩人的妖精您知道吗，薛老师，快别眨巴眼睛了，魂都要被您吸走了，再甜也没您甜，您就是糖水儿。  
大张伟在下面坐立不安，好不容易等着录制结束，扯了鸣鸣手上的毛巾就盖到薛之谦头上，薛之谦拿着手机正要给大张伟发信息，冷不丁被毛巾挡住视线，有些不满的把毛巾扯开：“你干嘛呢。”大张伟把整个人都圈进怀里，头埋在薛之谦颈窝里，他身上还有红酒的味道，果然是淡淡的甜味，蹭了两下，听见薛之谦有些惊喜的声音：“张伟？”  
“薛，我好想你。”大张伟难得认真，小奶音混合着撒娇的意味，也是让薛之谦一阵心软：“我也想你，你怎么过来了？”  
大张伟蹭着薛之谦的颈窝，吐出的热气让薛之谦红了耳尖：“我再不来，你不就跟别人跑了嘛。”薛之谦缩着脖子想躲开却被锢在怀里，红着脸嘟囔道：“别闹，回去再说。”  
大张伟却是耍起赖来，轻咬了一口薛之谦的耳垂，满意的听到他一声压抑的哼叫：“回去干嘛呀，有什么事儿咱这儿解决呗。”  
“大张伟你要不要脸！”  
“不要了不要了，又没您好看是吧，您都在我怀里了，我还要脸干嘛呀。”大张伟搂着薛之谦的腰就要把人抱起来，薛之谦拽着大张伟的衣领叫：“神经病啊你。”  
“怎么了怎么了，刚才蹦别人身上不挺欢脱的嘛，哟哟哟，您别乱动，擦枪走火的要。”薛之谦感受到大张伟的热度，也是红了脸，搂着大张伟的脖子，不甘心的一口咬上去。  
“哎哟喂，您属兔子的啊，专啃我这种小白菜，悠着点儿您，真皮的啊，啃坏了没地儿修去。”大张伟抱着薛之谦也没把这人开玩笑的力度当真，一边贫着嘴一边感慨身上的人真的瘦了好多，一摸一把骨头，还是前两年的小圆脸可爱。  
两人打打闹闹到了车里，察言观色满分的张鸣鸣同学早带着助理走开了，打扰人谈恋爱是要被驴踢的，大张伟把薛之谦放下的动作不算温柔，长时间的分隔对两个有正常生理需求的男性来说都不是好过的，亲吻来的很激烈，互相争夺着氧气，唇齿之间诉说着无言的思念，薛之谦得着空喘着气说：“我们…先…先回家……”他说这话的时候，唇红齿白，嘴唇湿润的亮亮的，连带着一双闪闪的眼睛，能停下来的是男人嘛，大张伟腹诽着，把人按到在座椅上：“您熬得住，我可受不了。”  
“可是我身上好粘，好难受。”薛之谦有点委屈的勾着大张伟的脖子，大张伟一股热流就往下涌：“哪儿黏，我帮您弄干净了。”  
薛之谦身上都是道具组调制的红酒，几乎没有酒的味道，尝起来甜腻腻的，大张伟啃着薛之谦的锁骨，白嫩嫩的肌肤上迅速浮现起暧昧的红色，被红酒沾湿的白T贴在身上，勾勒出精心锻炼的肌肉线条，摸上去肋下却还是一根根鲜明的肋骨，大张伟把碍事的T恤衫撩上去，薛之谦便也顺着他的力道脱掉，精壮的胳膊勾住大张伟的脖子，索取一个亲吻，从吸吮到交缠，大张伟把薛之谦压在身下，索取着彼此窄小距离间为数不多的氧气，窒息感让脑子混沌，情欲似乎占据了本能，下体能明显感觉到对方的凸起在互相摩擦着，无言的诱惑挑拨着神经，大张伟揉搓着薛之谦的乳首，感受到小小的红豆在掌心中挺立，指甲盖儿搔过的时候，薛之谦身子会有一阵轻微的战栗，喉头滚出一声压抑的呻吟，他用手指隔着衣服刮擦着大张伟的背，眼神已经有几分散漫：“要在这里？”  
大张伟没有回答，直接隔着裤子抓住他的老二，突然的刺激激的薛之谦哼哼了一声，当然要在这里，谁忍得住，管他是车里还是哪里，就想要，大张伟半褪下他的裤子，把他腿往上推了推，跪坐在椅子上，含住小小薛，温热的口腔内壁包裹着下体，许久没有经历性事让薛之谦的脑子一阵的混沌，大张伟用舌尖绕着他的铃口，一点一点的深入，舌头轻微卷起，味蕾摩擦着茎体，小小薛的尖头抵到了喉头，大张伟放松了喉管，忍耐住膻味惹的想吐的欲望，薛之谦开始还想制止他，大张伟轻轻的按在他刚刚被砸中的地方，薛之谦闷哼了一声也就不在动作，大张伟是有点火气的，薛之谦在综艺上太过拼命这件事他一直都是不满的，但薛之谦不听劝，懂得他心中不安的大张伟也只能一遍遍苦口婆心的劝，对着薛之谦发泄不了的火气一半便冲着自己来。  
口中的津液顺着小小薛流下去，大张伟有意用力吸吮，负压使口腔壁紧紧贴住小小薛，带来的压迫感让薛之谦舒服的哼叫了一声，却听见车外有人声，有人路过，很正常，但他心虚，下意识的收敛住呻吟，大张伟似乎有些不满，把目标转向旁边的蛋蛋，含住又吐出，用舌尖舔舐，一根根梳理着上面的毛发，耻毛被湿润了柔顺的贴在阴部，大张伟的口活还是不错的，八块腹肌长在舌头上不是白长的，吸吮与舔舐的节奏掌握在恰到好处，一阵阵的快感激的薛之谦咬住衣服压抑住不由自主的呻吟，生怕发出声音让外面的人听见，一只手放在大张伟头上，虚虚的抓住他的头发，手软是一部分，心里不舍得也是一部分，他好不容易空下一口气，气音虚虚的又带着咬牙切齿的狠劲：“张伟你快点！”  
大张伟喉头滚出一阵笑声，该死的性感：“薛之谦你不行啊。”薛之谦还想反驳些什么，大张伟再次含住他的老二，深喉的吸吮让他一肚子话都化作一声呻吟，大张伟吞吐着，节奏不急不躁，正好挠的薛之谦心痒痒，他抓着大张伟的头发，又不舍得真的用力，泄愤般的拉扯着他的头发，大张伟说不清话，混乱哼了几声，一只手握住薛之谦空着的手，十指交缠，手中的薄茧互相摩擦，大张伟加快了速度，快感使得薛之谦的眼前开始模糊不清，只看见大张伟一头绿毛起起伏伏着，每一次深喉都让他舒服的哼出声来，薛之谦感觉自己快要受不了了，拽着他的头毛想让大张伟松口，大张伟却没有理睬，结结实实的给了他一个深入极致的吸吮，忍不住了，白浊的液体带着膻味，呛得大张伟一阵咳嗽，逼出的生理泪水使他的眼神迷离着的深情，浊液顺着嘴角滑落，大张伟挑眉看薛之谦，带着一抹笑意，薛之谦只感觉自己脑子一下子炸了开来，他有多爽就证明着大张伟有多难受，同是男人的他比谁都明白那玩意儿真的一点都不好吃，他支起身来亲吻着对方的唇，膻味没有散去却多了几分暧昧的味道，大张伟护着他的后脑勺把让放倒在座椅上，薛之谦伸手给他拉下裤链，大张伟从裤袋里摸出润滑剂，薛之谦瞪了他一眼，发狠似的一口咬在他肩头，留下浅浅的压印，大张伟笑着说：“嚯，您还给我盖个章。”  
凉凉的润滑剂化开在甬道里，大张伟耐心的做着扩张，前面涨得厉害也不敢加快速度，太久没经历性事，贸然行事怕会伤到薛之谦，薛之谦配合着放松身体，双方都很难耐，在大张伟进到第三根手指的时候，薛之谦抵着他的肩膀，低沉着嗓音：“进来吧。”  
大张伟的动作尽量放柔了，但毕竟比手指还是大上几分，薛之谦抿着嘴，指甲陷进大张伟的衣料里，车内的空间很狭小，薛之谦此刻背已经抵在车门上了，凹凸不平的很不舒服，大张伟在进入的同时还是贴心的把一个靠枕塞到他身后，薛之谦的腿缠在大张伟腰上，双手环住他的脊背，空间活动不开给大张伟的动作带来很多阻碍，深深浅浅的就是干不到点上，薛之谦喘着粗气，冲着大张伟不客气的笑：“张伟你行不行啊。”对任何一个正常男人来说，这句话十足十的是挑衅，大张伟那点小小的自尊心放大，毫不犹豫的吻住那张不客气的嘴，扶着他的胯，冲撞一下比一下猛烈，薛之谦叫不出声，唇齿交缠着，呼吸被打乱，很快被大张伟占据了主导权，薛之谦很喜欢这种感觉，上下的两张嘴一起被满足，有种充实的拥抱幸福的温暖，囊袋与臀肉撞击配合着抽插的动作发出淫荡的水声，在车内被放大，偷情的刺激感让这次的快感更加强烈，薛之谦趁着两人之间暧昧的银丝还未断裂，趁着脑内情欲释放达到最高点，放任着自己从口中发出断断续续的呻吟，虽是压抑着的，但更让人脸红，大张伟喘了几口粗气，想要拔出来，被薛之谦按住手，他看见薛之谦迷离的热烈的眼神，低头吻住的瞬间也释放在他身体里。

“谦谦，你身上好甜。”  
“当我一辈子的糖水儿好不好？”  
“好。”

事后的清理让薛之谦感觉自己当时一定是被什么附身了，椅子上的痕迹倒也还好，主要是身体里的，又不能马上清洗，坐在车上难受的薛之谦脸青一阵红一阵，司机倒也没多问，恪尽职守的开着车，大张伟倒是一脸傻笑的开心，要是薛之谦现在腿抬得起来一定得踹他两脚。  
到酒店后张鸣鸣指着他俩鼻尖念，大张伟拿手指偷偷挠着薛之谦的掌心，两人低着头相视一笑，看的张鸣鸣一口气差点没喘上来，这经纪人没法当了，老娘要谈恋爱！迎姐你快来管管他们俩！

 

END


End file.
